


It's The Thought That Counts (Seiko Shinohara x Fem!Reader)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Heavenly Host, big ol fluff feast, reader is a transfer student, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: Had it been any body else she wouldn’t have done this, but it was Shinohara and she deserves only the best.





	It's The Thought That Counts (Seiko Shinohara x Fem!Reader)

Coming from (Country of Origin), (Y/n) always remembered celebrating Valentine’s Day. Her friends giving her sweet candy and ridiculous cards, always trying to out do each other with the weirdest ones. Even her parents would get into it and buy her some flowers and candy. But when she did the transfer program to Japan she quickly learned it was quite different.

Her host family explained to her that Valentine’s Day was quite different from what she was used to. That instead of having girls and guys celebrate together, instead girls give out candy to the friends or companions on Valentine’s Day. She was more confused by the idea of having to make her own chocolate in order to indicate romantic intentions towards someone.

She wouldn’t normally do this, rather opt to buy some candy to give to her friends in school rather than give it to someone she liked, but her friend suggested she give it a try. At first she brushed off the comment, but the more she thought about it the more she decided that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. She was wrong.

What the poor girl assumed would be an easy task turned into hell, having burnt majority of her chocolates and having to restart. She went through three batches before she finally got them right, no thanks to her host family’s daughter, Ayumi. Looking back now gave her a nice chuckle, but at the time she couldn’t feel nothing but anger.

Staring down at the cute bags she had in her hands, the (h/c) girl began to feel her cheeks flush lightly. Sure, majority of these chocolates were for her friends, but there was one bag for that special someone. While that bag looked similar to the others, it held a surprise. A small note inside with the girls confession. Her hope was that her crush would wait to open the bag till later and she wouldn’t be immediately rejected.

Walking into the classroom, (Y/n) saw her friends off in their usual corner. She noticed many of her friends had already given each other candy, evident by Kishinuma and Shinohara already munching on them.

“Hey, (L/n)!!” Mayu called, waving the girl down.

Smiling up at her, (Y/n) walked over to her desk near them and placed her backpack down.

“Hi, guys.”

The others replied with their usual greetings, before jumping back into their previous conversations. (Y/n) took the opportunity to hand Suzumoto a bag of chocolates, smiling up at her. This caught the others gaze.

“Thank you, (L/n)!” Suzumoto exclaimed, taking the bag from the other and pulling a similar looking back out of her bag and handing them to her. “I made some for you too, I hope you enjoy.”

“I didn’t expect you to bring anything today.” Kishinuma joked, poking fun at the girls expense.

“Sounds like someone doesn’t want their chocolate, I guess.” Teased the (h/c) girl, waving a bag in front of the poor boy.

“Hey, I’m just kidding, don’t take it so seriously.”

Stucking her tongue out at him, she began to pass out the chocolates to the rest of the group. Naomi and Seiko quickly reciprocated the action to her. Naomi handed her a cute purple bag, neatly tied with a light pink bow. Seiko handed her a cute box, shaped like a heart that reminded the girl of the candy her parents would get her.

“Mmmm, hey, these are pretty good.” Stated the blond boy, who already dug into his bag.

“No thanks to Ayumi. If it wasn’t for her I probably would’ve just given you the charred remains of the previous attempts.”

The group collectively shuddered, imagining the previous comment. Ayumi let out a small laugh.

“It wasn’t that bad, (F/n). For someone doing it for the first time it was pretty okay. You just needed some assistance.” Ayumi added.

“Well, I can’t wait to try them. I bet they taste amazing.” Shinohara added, giving her a thumbs up.

(Y/n) watched nervously as Seiko began opening the bag, realizing her plan was falling to piece so fast. But the gods must be on her side today, as their teacher walked in and the bell rang. Seiko sighed and closed the bag, putting it in her backpack and walking to her desk. Thank god.

The next couple hours went by slow, making (Y/n) nervous as the what would happen during lunch. She knew Seiko would open them at lunch and she would have her answer then, but she didn’t know if she could take it.

Once lunch hit, (y/n) quickly moved to grab her food and make a quick escape. She felt if she surrounded herself with Suzumoto and Ayumi would protect herself for the heart break. Her luck must have turned around however, as before she had a chance to leave Shinohara called to her.

“Hey, (L/n). Wait for me!” She said, gathering her stuff up.

Taking a glance at Shinohara, she noticed the bag of candy she had given was open. She knew what was happening now, but she had to play it cool.

Shinohara didn’t take long and quickly approached her, smiling up at her. By this time most of her classmates had left the room and the hallways were mostly empty.

Making their way down the hall, (Y/n) kept to herself, too afraid to speak. Shinohara decided to break the silence first.

“Sooooo, those chocolates you made me.” She said, stopping herself in the hall.

(Y/n) stopped a foot ahead of her, taken aback by Shinohara’s approach. She turned to look at her, her face burning red with embarrassment. Her gaze shifted nervously around as she tried to seem unaware of what she meant, nervously clutching her lunch behind her back for support.

“W-What about them?”

Seiko nervously scratched the side of her face, smiling up at her.

“You left a note in there. I was just wondering if maybe you... you know.” Shinohara trailed off, unsure how to approach the topic.

“Sorry if it kind of creeped you out.” She replied, trying to fix what she assumed she did wrong.

Taken aback, Seiko waved her hands in front of her, montioning that she didn’t mean that.

“N-No!” She exclaimed, a bit too loudly, startling both of them. “S-Sorry, but that’s not what I meant.”

“O-Oh?”

“Did you m-mean it?” She asked, staring at the other nervously, her mouth formed in a tight line as she waited for a response.

Pulling her gaze from any where but Shinohara, (Y/n) looked up at her. Her face was beat red and she couldn’t help but feel more embarrassed.

“Of c-course I did.” She admitted.

It was silent for a few seconds, both girls taking in what was going on.

“I feel the same.... by the way.” Seiko said, her usually boisterous attitude toned down as she showed some vulnerability to the other.

It was (Y/n) turn to be shocked. Not having expected her crush to return her feelings, she found herself slowly processing her confession. Seiko took the opportunity to move closer the other and bring her hand up to move some hair out of her face. The action took her by surprise as she immediately looked up at Seiko with wide eyes.

“S-Sorry, I just... I assumed it would be... not creepy...“ Seiko trailed off, embarrassed by her sudden action, pulling her hand down to her side.

“No, don’t apologize. It’s fine. I just didn’t expect it.”

The two of them embarrassedly stood their, trying to figure out what to do.

“W-Would it be okay if I kissed you?” Seiko asked, her gaze moving from her eyes to her lips.

Not trusting her voice, (y/n) just nodded her head, perhaps a little to excited than she meant.

Seiko slowly pushed her lips against (Y/n), reveling in the tender kiss they shared. This prompted (Y/n) to intertwine their fingers together, rubbing her thumb up and down the side of Seiko’s hand. The kiss didn’t last long, however, and the two pulled away soon after.

“wow...” Shinohara whispered out loud, amazed by the kiss they shared.

“Y-Yeah, that was... amazing.”

Both girls locked eyes with each other, smiling at each other lovingly.

“So, (L/n).... no,” Seiko said, correcting herself by calling the other by her first name, “(Y/n), will you be my girlfriend?”

“Y-Yes, I’d love to, Shinoha-wait no I mean Seiko.” She replied, stumbling over the new change of saying her first name.

The two girls stood their for a few more seconds, holding each other’s hands and just enjoying the closeness. However, it was soon interrupted.

“Finally!!” A high pitched voice exclaimed, breaking up the tender moment between the two.

Turning around, they saw their two of their friends standing just down the hall. Suzumoto and Nakashima. Both approached the flustered duo, who quickly separated from each other.

“H-How much of that did you see?” Seiko asked, pointing to Nakashima, who defensively raised her hands up in front of her.

“Not much, just the end of that.” She said, as she stopped a few feet from the two of them with her arms crossed.

“That was so cute, I’m so happy for you two!!” Suzumoto exclaimed, gushing to herself about the event.

Both Seiko and (Y/n) awakwardly stood there, embarrassed at being caught.

“We came looking for you when you didn’t show up for lunch immediately, which you should probably get to so you don’t miss it.”

Triggering something in Seiko, she grabbed your hand and began pulling you down the hall.

“WE CANT MISS LUNCH, COME ON WE GOTTA GO.” She exclaimed.

Nakashima rolled her eyes and followed behind them with Suzumoto.

“Stop running, you don’t want to get in trouble do you!?” Nakashima said, scolding Seiko for her carelessness.

Yeah, today was a pretty good day.


End file.
